1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible electronic device, and more particularly, to a flexible electronic device having a particular structural design, which can avoid the sudden increase of peeling force during the debonding process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional flexible electronic devices is fabricated by temporarily sticking a flexible film on a glass carrier with a temporary adhesive, followed by carrying out necessary fabrication processes of each kind of electronic elements on the flexible film. Finally, a debonding process is carried out to detach the flexible film from the glass carrier by separating the flexible film from glass using a debonder which utilizes a roller, thin threads, or other tools. However, due to the multilayer structure and multiple elements of the electronic device, the uneven thickness results in variation of peeling force during the debonding process, especially at a portion around the edge of the protecting film where the peeling force increases sharply. Such situations lead to the difficulty of the debonding process, also results in the damages of the electronic element and decreased yield. Therefore, significantly improving the increased difficulty caused by the sharply increased debonding strength during the debonding process is the main objective in the field.